<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Царевич-Лягушевич by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655301">Царевич-Лягушевич</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сказочная серия [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crack, Fairy Tale Retellings, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказ о том, как добрый молодец пустил стрелу, да и нашел свое счастье</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сказочная серия [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве жил-был Царь, огромный как гора. Он был добрым, справедливым и веселым человеком, а то, что не очень умный – так это не страшно, ведь у него был мудрый-премудрый советник с длинной седой бородой. И все бы хорошо, да только не было у Царя ни наследника, ни наследницы, а это вообще не дело. Так что решил Царь выбрать себе преемника, усыновить царевича какого-нибудь. Сначала они с советником хотели воспользоваться старинным волшебным кубком, расписным, красивым, полным колдовского огня – да вот сломался кубок, подвел в последний момент. Тогда они решили не париться и устроить конкурс по поеданию маринованных луковиц. В соревновании участвовали все молодые парни царства, а победителей объявлял седой советник, посмеиваясь себе под нос и выуживая из большой залатанной шляпы листочки с именами.</p><p>«Седрик Диггори!» – объявил старец, и под радостные аплодисменты к нему подошел молодой и очень симпатичный юноша, достойный во всех отношениях. То был Седрик Диггори, сын скромного дворцового работника да знатный жених для любой девушки в королевстве – он был так умен, удачлив, надежен и красив, что, казалось, сам весь сверкает, будто алмаз. А уж стоило ему улыбнуться, так сотни красавиц тут же падали в обморок от такого прекрасного зрелища.</p><p>«Невилл Лонгботтом!» – выкрикнул старец, и застенчивый парень скромно встал рядом с ним. То был Невилл Лонгботтом, дворцовый садовник. Стеснительный шибко, робел, стоило кому-нибудь заговорить с ним, да только каждый в городе знал: сердце у Невилла доброе и отважное, и друзей своих он в беде не бросит. Жаль только, дружил он в основном с кактусами и подсолнухами.</p><p>«Дадли Дурсль!» – воскликнул советник, и Дадли, переваливаясь, похлопывая себя по надутому пузу, важно направился к нему. Да, тот самый Дадли Дурсль, сын богатого купца, торгующего всякими заморскими диковинками. Дадли не даром ходил такой важный: начищенные сапоги, камзол сияет драгоценными каменьями, песцовая шапка лихо сдвинута на затылок; карманы туго набиты золотыми монетами, а живот – яствами разными, холестериновыми. Дадли не сомневался в своей победе! Вот уже четыре раза он завоевывал звание «Городского Кулака» на ярмарках: сильный был, как сто богатырей.</p><p>– О… это еще не все, – изумленно пробормотал старец, судорожно шаря в карманах. – Где же… где… а, вот. У нас есть еще один победитель! Гарри Поттер!!!</p><p>Самопальная записка из кармана старца взвилась в воздух и брызнула во все стороны искрами.</p><p>Толпа расступилась, и вперед вышел лохматый молодой человек, краснеющий под всеобщими взглядами.</p><p>И был то Гарри Поттер, сиротинушка зеленоглазая, человек, известный своим невероятным, неправдоподобным везением в поисках приключений себе на мягкое место.</p><p>Ну, а дальше самое веселье началось.</p><p>Каждому юноше дали по луку (уже не маринованному), по стреле и велели выпустить ее, куда глаза глядят.</p><p>– Енто, значицца, в кого стрела воткнется, на той и женитесь! – довольно сказал Царь, оглаживая спутанную бороду. Наследнику его полагалось иметь жену красивую, умную да деловитую, чтобы и в королевстве порядок, и в замке любовь да согласие царили.</p><p>Первым стрелу пустил Седрик. Улетела она далеко, за высокие деревья улетела, запуталась в волосах Луны Лавгуд, которая решила, что это мозгошмыг. Вздохнул Седрик, да нечего делать - взял девушку за руку, привел к Царю, в ноги ему поклонился. А невеста его по сторонам глядела глазами блестящими и улыбалась рассеянно.</p><p>Затем стрелу пустил Невилл, она и метра не пролетела, воткнулась у его ног, чуть не прикончив маленькую пухлую жабу. «Тревррр», - сказала жаба галантно. «Невилл», - представился молодец, побелев словно полотно. И все же Тревора на руки взял, прижал к себе бережно.</p><p>Следом пустил стрелу Дадли. Она застряла в соплохвосте царском, склизком, сексуальном. Повезло Дадли.</p><p>Пришло время стрелять Гарри. Он всю силушку свою приложил и, зажмурившись, выпустил стрелу, как привык: со всей дури. Улетела стрела далеко-далеко: за леса, за луга, за болота. Шел Гарри за стрелой, шел, искал повсюду, и вышел на полянку. А там, на камне плоском сидит мужчина, руки-ноги длинные, сам весь нескладный, немытый, глаза черные блестят, кожа такая бледная, что даже с прозеленью, а губы тонкие искривились в широкой лягушачьей ухмылке. Да еще и мантия на нем странная какая-то, черная, застегнута наглухо.</p><p>– Ну, ты и лузер, – сказал мужчина, сжимая в пальцах стрелу.</p><p>– Э-э… – сказал Гарри. Мужчина усмехнулся еще шире, как-то нервно.</p><p>– Поздравляю. Теперь ты, как порядочный человек, вынужден на мне жениться.</p><p>А после поднялся с камня, шагнул к Гарри и протянул стрелу, глядя почти что с сочувствием. Представился:</p><p>– Я – Царевич-лягушевич.</p><p>Затем, откинул волосы черные за плечо, взял героя нашего под руку да пошел к царю, знакомиться.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Предстали юноши со своими избранниками перед Царем, тот покивал, в ухе почесал, соплохвосту подмигнул игриво. Советник, посмеиваясь себе в бороду, начал государю что-то на ухо нашептывать. Царь кивнул, возвестил громко:</p><p>– Вона чо будем делать: вы щас по домам разойдетесь, а следующие три дня будете выполнять мои задания, и кто лучше других справится, тот на своем… эээ… подстреленном женится, станет царевичем и получит половину царства, а когда я того… это самое, то и все целиком.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Шли дорогой долгой, шли домой Гарри с Царевичем-лягушевичем; Гарри голову низко склонил, со стыда по сторонам не смотрит, а все равно чувствует, как каждый прохожий взглядом его провожает. Дадли следом бежал, волоча за собой соплохвоста, и насмехался:</p><p>– Ну что, неудачник? Нашел себе суженого? У всех избранники как избранники, даже Седрику с этой полоумной больше повезло, чем тебе!</p><p>И совсем уж обидное молвил им вслед:</p><p>– Гомосятина!</p><p>Гарри сник, плетется еле-еле, домой возвращаться не хочет. А дом уже вот он – облезлые стены, да крыша в прорехах, тесно, темно, как в чулане. Переступили порог, Царевич по сторонам смотрит с брезгливой гримасой, но не говорит ничего, не смеется над жилищем, только глазищами черными сверкает.</p><p>Поужинали скромно, свечу затушили да спать легли. Гарри устроился на полу, а Царевичу на стареньком топчане постелил – ложись, гость дорогой. Царевич ничего не сказал, плечом повел и лег, прямо в мантии, не раздеваясь. К стенке носом отвернулся, не шевелится, будто и не дышит, как в камень обратился. Гарри лежит на полу, грустит, мимо мыши бегают, и пауки сухие с потолка сыплются, а за окном сова ухает. Гарри не спит, думу свою нелегкую думает: как же он теперь в глаза людям честным посмотрит, как же он перед царем со своим Лягушевичем стоять будет?</p><p>Тут, как будто услышав его мысли, Царевич-лягушевич сказал хрипло:</p><p>– Добрый молодец, отчего не весел, чего нос повесил? Засыпай, утро вечера мудренее, и все такое.</p><p>И Гарри уснул.</p><p>А на следующий день они стояли во дворце перед Царем и его советником. Гарри прежде ни разу во дворце не был, роскоши такой не видывал: трон царский золотом сверкает, а позади песочные часы стоят, одни, вторые, третьи, четвертые – и во всех каменья драгоценные сыплются да звенят хрустально. Пол так сияет чистотой, что отражается в нем все, как в зеркале, а потолок – высокий, как небо, с ясным солнышком посредине.</p><p>Но некогда было Гарри красоту разглядывать – он глаза опустил, на ноги свои уставился, ни жив, ни мертв от стыда: все над ним смеются, даже добрый Невилл сочувственно прячет улыбку. Кому тварюшка царская досталась, кому лягушка честная, кому девица безумная – повезло людям, чего скрывать. А он, Гарри, под руку с мужиком пришел, косматым, носатым!</p><p>Царь тем временем говорил чего-то, говорил, советник ему на ухо все шептал да глазами своими мерцал. Но Гарри, занятый своими мыслями, все прослушал. Отпустил Царь наследников будущих, вышли они из дворцовых ворот и разбрелись в разные стороны. Лягушевич на Гарри взглянул. Молвил печально:</p><p>– Ну что, всех ворон сосчитал?</p><p>– Э-э-э… – ответил ему Гарри.</p><p>– Даже садовник безмозглый и тот Царя слушал!</p><p>– О.</p><p>– Но у тебя есть дела поважнее, не так ли?</p><p>Царевич-лягушевич закатил глаза к небу, губы скривил презрительно.</p><p>– А Царь между тем велел рубашку ему пошить царских размеров – “King size”– да не простую, а моднячую. Чтобы увидеть, кто здесь рукодельем похвастаться может, а кто завтра головы не сносит.</p><p>Тут уж Гарри за голову за свою схватился, отчаялся. «Пропал я совсем» – подумал, глядя на Царевича-лягушевича. Уж по всему выходило, что иголку тонкие пальцы не держали никогда, только стрелы ловили в воздухе, да щелбаны ставили.</p><p>А Царевич как ни в чем не бывало домой пришел, бутербродов отведал, которые ему Гарри настрогал, и в книжку уткнулся. Сел Гарри на печь (камин модернизировал), смотрит на то, как Царевич-лягушевич длинным носом своим в страницу тычется. И подумал Гарри: «Вот сейчас по башке как стукну, по рукам, по ногам свяжу веревкой крепкой, да отволоку в темный лес, от людей подальше. Вот там пусть и лежит-квакает, а Царю скажу – мол, нету у меня избранника, выхожу из игры, простите милостиво. И от позора спасусь, и головушка моя на плечах останется…»</p><p>Думать-то думал, а с печи не слез. И сидели они так до позднего вечера, пока Гарри зевать не стал. Лягушевич ему и сказал: «Ложись-ка ты спать, а завтра что-нибудь придумаем. Утро вечера мудренее, сам знаешь».</p><p>Тут Гарри и заснул сразу, как околдованный, крепко заснул, да так, что не заметил, как с печи свалился. А Царевич уже на ноги вскочил, руками взмахнул да как скинул с себя черную мантию!</p><p>И мигом обернулся девицей.</p><p>Ах, что за красавица то была! Щеки, что свеклой натерты, коса до пят – рыжая, толстая, крепкая. Улыбнулась девица, и в комнате сразу светлее стало, как солнышко взошло. Ножкой топнула, в ладони хлопнула да крикнула:</p><p>– А ну-ка, мамка, а ну-ка, папка, а ну-ка, братцы, помогайте!</p><p>И в комнате зашумели-забегали ее помощники, все рыжие, как один. Мамка ее на машинке швейной строчит, папка подол подшивает, братцы все до единого помогают: кто в журналах модных фасон ищет, кто каменья разноцветные клеит, кто нитку в иголку вдевает. А двое Гарри на лице усы рисуют угольком черным.</p><p>Но только рассвет забрезжил - комната опустела, а девица накинула на себя мантию, застегнула все пуговки и тут же вновь Царевичем-лягушевичем стала.</p><p>Гарри проснулся, смотрит – на столе рубашка лежит, завернутая в тряпицу. Делать нечего, взял ее и пошел во дворец, а Царевич за ним спешит, сонный, злой, усталый – на каждом шагу спотыкается, но шаг сбавить не просит, гордый уж больно.</p><p>Совестно Гарри стало, он Лягушевича под руку взял, и чтобы поддержать, и чтобы не так страшно было к Царю идти. А Царевич-лягушевич на Гарри косится, но молчит, только глазами сверкает. Под глазами тени, волосы к щекам липнут – еще страшнее, чем вчера, жених потенциальный. Пришли они в замок, и снова все стали насмехаться над Лягушевичем, а Гарри хмурился, молчал и кулаки сжимал. Горько ему было, но уже не за себя – за Царевича горько. Разве тот виноват, что стрела в него прилетела, что судьба их вместе свела? Почему он насмешки и слова все эти обидные терпеть должен?</p><p>Но тут Царь бороду почесал, вошек в бороде пальцами погонял и произнес:</p><p>– Ну дык, давайте чо ли, показывайте, чо принесли мне.</p><p>Вышел вперед Седрик Диггори с девицей своей. Девица песенку себе под нос мурлычет, ноги босые, пятки врозь. Поклонились Царю в пояс, Седрик рубашку ему протягивает.</p><p>А рубашка-то, рубашка! Вся в цветочек, в заплаточку. Из спины шляпа торчит, на животе прорези для щупалец. Да еще и шуршит вся, как фольга, и радиацию излучает.</p><p>Прослезился Царь от такой красоты, в носу поковырял и говорит:</p><p>– Спасибо, удружили. В такой рубашке я буду на дискотеку ходить.</p><p>Тогда вышел вперед Дадли Дурсль, соплохвост за ним следом, соплом игриво помахивает, хвостом поцелуи воздушные рассылает. Поклонились Царю в пояс, Дадли рубашку ему протягивает.</p><p>А рубашка-то, рубашка! Модная, красивая, и размерчик подходящий – ХХХХХХL. Да вот только, ценник отлепить забыли.</p><p>Царь плечами пожал, рубашку понюхал и сказал сухо:</p><p>– Ну че, тоже нормально. В такой рубашке буду с советником по дворцу гулять.</p><p>Тут вперед шагнул Невилл, Тревора к груди прижимает, зубами стучит от страха. Царю в пояс поклонился, рубашку протянул.</p><p>А рубашка-то, рубашка! Кривая, косая, недошитая! Стежки детские, неумелые, да пятна кругом от травы и чернозема. Пальцы у Невилла все иголкой исколоты, он их прячет, Тревора собой закрывает, о милости Царской даже просить не смеет: ну что лягушка сшить может, ну что садовник за модельер?</p><p>Царь рубашку на плечи накинул, улыбнулся Невиллу ласково, во все Царские 48 зубов.</p><p>-Ой спасибо, ой хорошо. В этой рубашке буду соплохвостиков выращивать!</p><p>Настал черед Гарри к Царю идти. Он на Лягушевича оглянулся, а тот спит уже давно, к стенке привалился и сопит себе под нос. Ну, делать нечего – упал Гарри Царю в ноги, взмолился:</p><p>– Не вели казнить, вели миловать!</p><p>– Рубашку гони! – из-за чужих спин вредным голосом Дадли требует. Протянул Гарри Царю рубашку, тот полотенце развернул и ахнул. И все ахнули. Гарри осмелел, глаза поднял от Царских кроссовок и тоже ахнул.</p><p>Ведь рубашка-то, рубашка! Красоты неписаной! Огромная, что цирковой шатер! Вся в пуговках, в замках-молниях, заклепках, нашивках! Камни драгоценные по подолу, блестят-сверкают, колокольчики на рукавах тренькают гимн государства, а карманов повсюду – видимо-невидимо, и в каждом конфета волшебная, смешливая – то за нос цапнет, то в канарейку обратит, то еще чудо какое забавное сотворит. Доволен был Царь, на рубашку наглядеться не мог, советнику своему хвастал, а тот лишь кивал, улыбался хитро и на Лягушевича поглядывал.</p><p>– Вот это порадовали вы меня, – молвил Царь, конфету по языку катая. – Я бы чо, я бы щас наследника моегоного назвать уже мог, – советник к Царю тут же подбежал и давай на ухо шептать. – А, ну вота чо. Давайте еще разок силы ваши проверим, народ повеселим. Хлеба мне испеките, царского, вкусного! Завтра приходите во дворец, на бранч, вот и отведаем.</p><p>Проснулся Царевич-лягушевич, глянь – а его на руках тащат куда-то. «В темный лес», – подумал он обреченно и ошибся, конечно. Гарри его до дома доволок, на топчан сгрузил и давай на кухне возиться. Царевич притворился спящим и слушал, как Гарри хлеб готовит: то сковороду на ногу уронит, то специи по полу рассыплет.</p><p>Готовил-готовил, аж до самого вечера. А тут Лягушевич на кухню пришел, есть просит.</p><p>– Ты спал! – сказал Гарри не к месту. – Да-да, даже я слушал, что там Царь болтает, а ты считал. И я тебя, между прочим, до дома аж нес, будить не хотел. Но с рубашкой ты клево выкрутился, спасибо.</p><p>Царевич-лягушевич фыркнул только. Гарри ему давай объяснять – мол, готовить с детства умеет, сам себя кормит все время, и бутерброды, и яичницу, и хлеб Царский – хоть с закрытыми глазами.</p><p>Царевич слушал, слушал, да как пошлет Гарри… за кофе к соседям. «Не могу больше, - говорит, - без кофе жить! Квас твой больше никогда пить не буду!». Гарри только за порог, а Царевич хлеб схватил и давай есть этот уродливый кусок горелого жесткого теста. Когда Гарри вернулся, Царевич последние крошки пальцем собирал.</p><p>Взвыл Гарри волком, стал волосы себе выдирать из макушки лохматой:</p><p>– Что ты наделал!!! Что же мы Царю принесем!!..</p><p>А Лягушевич только хмурился и на Гарри не глядел.</p><p>Ужинали в молчании, Гарри все про веревки да темный лес думал, но потом решил – утро вечера мудренее, а коли голову из-за Лягушевича вредного ему отрубят, будет призраком его преследовать, за нос кусать и за волосы дергать немытые.</p><p>Подумал так Гарри, душенька его успокоилась, и лег он спать.</p><p>Только захрапел, Царевич-лягушевич мантию скинул, обернулся девицей и принялся топать да хлопать.</p><p>– А ну-ка, мамка, а ну-ка, папка, а ну-ка, братцы – помогайте!</p><p>И снова дом заполнил народ рыжий, суетный. Вся кухня в муке, кто за ягодами в соседский огород полез, кто за ванилином в круглосуточный супермаркет, а кто с обрезом окна стережет от шпионов-лазутчиков. Изловили трех соплохвостов, которых Дадли нанял узнать, в чем секрет Царевича: как ему удалось рубашку такую сшить и как он хлеб готовить будет.</p><p>Тем временем все готово было, солнышко встало, а девица вновь мантию натянула, лягушевичем обернулась и давай Гарри будить:</p><p>– Вставай, лентяй, время бранча.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пришли во дворец, в Царскую столовую. Уж до чего красиво там было: столы длинные, яствами всякими уставлены, блюда золотые блестят, вилки с именными гербами сияют, тыквенный сок рекой льется. Все уже сидели по местам своим, из салфеток лебедей складывали, Гарри с лягушевичем ждали.</p><p>– Садитесь, че, – Царь стул подвинул, советник улыбнулся лучисто гостям, долек лимонных всем подсунул, чтобы аппетит перебить и казну царскую не тратить на всяких обжор.</p><p>Принял Царь хлеба от каждого, разрезал на дольки – «Чтобы избежать печальной возможности отравления», - вежливо развел руками советник – и разделил между всеми за столом.</p><p>Стали они первый хлеб есть, от Невилла и Тревора.</p><p>Уж до чего вкусный! И сладкий, и соленый, и с веточкой укропа на золотистой корочке. И тимьян чувствуется, и розмарин, и трава подзаборная, а для красоты отпечатки лягушачьих лапок всюду виднеются.</p><p>– Тревор мне помогал, - застенчиво признался Невилл, поглаживая лягуху по лысой голове. Тревор важно кивал, квакал и сделал три-четыре попытки утопиться в тыквенном соке, прежде чем Царь похвалил угощение.</p><p>Затем стали есть хлеб от Дадли с соплохвостом.</p><p>Уж до чего вкусный! С двумя котлетами гриль, со специальным соусом-сыром, огурцами, салатом и луком, все на булочке с кунжутом – только так! Царь причмокивал да угощение нахваливал, и коробочку с надписями заморскими, в которой хлеб Царский принесли, на память себе оставил.</p><p>После такого пиршества все с опаской отнеслись к кексам, что Луна Лавгуд напекла. Ни лягушачьих лапок, ни кунжута не было, зато кексы волшебными оказались! Стоило их отведать, как руки-ноги стали удлиняться, крыша замка плавно в небо поднялась и улетела, а кругом стали разноцветные пятна вспыхивать да плясать, и так красиво это было, и так весело, что смеялись все за Царским столом, не прекращая, двое суток.</p><p>А после голод на них напал страшный, и умяли они хлеб, который Гарри с Лягушевичем принесли, и был он до того вкусный, что гости чуть не подрались из-за последнего кусочка.</p><p>Подрались бы, да Дадли четыре раза подряд побеждал на ярмарке, «Кулаком» становился, с таким разве ж кто драться будет?</p><p>И даже Дадли подтвердил, хихикая, что хлеб у Гарри на славу вышел.</p><p>А после этого Царь спать изволил, под столом прямо, и советник всех по домам отпустил, да с наказом:</p><p>– Завтра ждем вас всех на бал королевский, суженых своих приводите, сами не опаздывайте.</p><p>Улыбнулся и исчез прямо в воздухе, только борода серебряная еще несколько секунд в пустоте висела, прежде чем сгинуть.</p><p>Ну, повздыхали добры молодцы, покрали со стола, что могли, да пошли по домам. Зашагали одной дорогой, избранных своих под руки ведут, пироги жуют каменные, Царского приготовления, и до того хорошо, до того душа рада, что весь мир обнять хочется. Даже Дадли не злобствовал, только пел себе тихонечко под нос:</p><p>– Фейс-контроль ты не пройдешь, не пройдешь, не пройдешь…</p><p>И косился на Лягушевича, а тот мрачнее тучи, плелся позади всех – руки в карманы, брови нахмурены, космы грязные на глаза падают.</p><p>Гарри не выдержал, вступился за Лягушевича:</p><p>– Хватит, – сказал, – моего суженого обижать, Дадли! Если хочешь знать, он получше твоего соплохвоста будет, да он вообще отличный мужик, вы ж не знаете его просто!</p><p>А Дадли не слушал, дальше песни пел обидные. Тогда Гарри размахнулся и – как со стрелой – со всей силушки своей зафингалил Дадли в глаз.</p><p>Но все же, Дадли не просто так был четыре раза избран «Кулаком».</p><p>И вот, тащил Царевич-лягушевич Гарри домой, ворчал себе под нос, кровь с лица вытирал ему, да руками лицо разбитое гладил. И руки его были – теплые-теплые, ласковые-ласковые, не лягушачьи вовсе. Человеческие.</p><p>И уж до того Гарри в этих самых руках спокойно было, что даже нос разбитый не жалко ни капельки.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Выходил Царевич Гарри притирками да лекарствами горькими, и к вечеру следующего дня ни следа от каменного кулачища Дадли на лице у Гарри не осталось. Принялся Гарри собираться на прием королевский, галстук даже надел, ботинки начистил, ни дать ни взять – прекрасный принц, только волосы непослушные торчат в разные стороны.</p><p>А Лягушевич знай себе сидит, читает, из-за книжки на Гарри поглядывает взором туманным, задумчивым.</p><p>– Ты что же, - удивился Гарри, – не пойдешь?</p><p>– Не люблю всякие сборища, – ответил ему Лягушевич.</p><p>– Э-э-э-э… но как же…</p><p>– А может, не пойдем никуда? – спросил Лягушевич, а сам за книжкой спрятался, только пальцы белые в обложку вцепились, подрагивают беспокойно. – Дома посидим, в шахматы поиграем?</p><p>– Э-э-э-э… – снова сказал Гарри растерянно, и Лягушевич сердито зашелестел страницами.</p><p>– Да ты иди, Гарри, иди. И не волнуйся – я тоже приду, позже только. Вот как услышишь, что все гремит да трясется, не пугайся. Скажи всем: «Это мой Царевич-лягушевич в коробчонке едет».</p><p>Послушался Гарри, отправился во дворец. Там уж бал вовсю идет, столы дубовые накрыты, музыка играет, ковровая дорожка расстелена. Все добры молодцы по залу со своими избранниками кружат, а Гарри встал в сторонке да принялся смотреть на них.</p><p>У Луны в волосах бабочки крылышками махали, пряди путали – Седрик глядел на Луну, глаз не отводил. Иной раз вздрогнет, иной улыбнется – и не поймешь, что на уме у него творится.</p><p>Невилл топтался неуклюже, Тревор лапками сучил по костюму его парадному, квакал-подпевал музыке.</p><p>Дадли с соплохвостом танго танцевали, страстно, красиво, кажется – вот-вот, и вспыхнет между ними воздух от любви неземной.</p><p>И только Гарри стоял одиноко в сторонке, платочек в руках теребил, статистику соотношения мужчин и женщин в зале высчитывал. Советник к нему подошел, на нем наряд праздничный, в звездах серебряных, а Гарри сразу о черной неказистой мантии Лягушевича вспомнил, и еще грустнее стало ему. Советник Гарри руку на плечо положил и шепчет:</p><p>– Ничего, мальчик мой, ничего. Когда музыка стихает, остается только любовь.</p><p>Тут музыка как раз и стихла, все к Гарри подошли.</p><p>– Где же твой Царевич? – спросил Седрик, румяный, веселый.</p><p>– Неужели дома сидит, квакает? – засмеялся Дадли.</p><p>– Гарри, я могу тебе Тревора дать на один танец, – великодушно предложил Невилл.</p><p>И все они шумели, галдели, Луна Гарри галстук бантиком завязывала, соплохвост в штанину залезть норовил, советник лимонные дольки подсовывал… но все замолкли тот час же, стоило раздаться невероятному грохоту.</p><p>Гремело, грохотало, стучало все так, будто вот-вот замок на кусочки развалится!</p><p>Поднялась паника, все принялись бегать и кричать, Царь снова под стол залез, и только Гарри робко пытался объяснить:</p><p>– Это мой Лягушевич… в коробке… или как там…</p><p>Но его, понятно, никто не слышал.</p><p>Тут к Царскому крыльцу подлетела карета золотая о шести фестралах, один другого краше – ногами костлявыми перебирают, глазницами пустыми таращатся.</p><p>Все стихло, двери распахнулись – вплыла в зал девица прекрасная, стройная, статная. Платье на ней лазоревое звездами горело, волосы золотым светом сияли, коса по полу за ней волочилась, аки змея какая. Руку белую девица Гарри подала да в щечку чмокнула.</p><p>Гарри уставился на нее и понять ничего не мог.</p><p>– Э-э-э-э-э…</p><p>– Это я, – шепнула девица кокетливо, – это я, Царевич твой. Да ты рот закрой, Гарри, и пойдем за стол. И ласково, но властно девица всех усадила за стол, музыкантам ручкой махнула – вновь заиграли, советнику улыбнулась – он долькой подавился. Народ честной ел-пил, да красотой незнакомки рыжей любовался. Даже Дадли и тот не удержался, сказал Гарри завистливо: «Ох, и повезло тебе!» – соплохвост ревниво искры пустил, но и его невеста Гаррина очаровала одной только улыбкой. Сам же Гарри сидел мрачен, не ел, не пил, ни с кем беседы не вел, только думу думал.</p><p>Невеста его тем временем вскочила из-за стола и ну фокусы показывать: правой рукой взмахнула – озеро гладкое разлилось, левой повела – лебеди по воде прозрачной поплыли, кальмар гигантский со дна поднялся, щупальцами Луне помахал, как знакомице старой.</p><p>Уж до чего народ веселился, уж до чего все восхищались красавицей!</p><p>Только Гарри на месте не сиделось, и все думал он: Царевич теперь навсегда такой, или потом обратно превратится?</p><p>Гуляли до поздней ночи, а как звезды на небе засыпать стали, похлопал советник в ладоши, улыбнулся гостям дорогим – по домам пора, мол.</p><p>Вышли за ворота королевские - там карета стоит, запряженная фестралами, и подле них Царь. Оказалось, весь праздник тут простоял: совсем очаровали его зверюшки костлявые, ни до гостей, ни до красавиц, ни до пира не было ему никакого дела!</p><p>Бросился Царь к девице красной, рученьку белую поцеловал, захрипел не по-царски жалобно:</p><p>– Подарииии!</p><p>Ну, как тут не подарить? Так что домой возвращались снова пешком, по ночному городу, рука об руку, но Гарри на девицу не глядел, хмурился, недоволен был. Пришел и сразу спать лег, а девица мантию надела, обернулась Царевичем. Сел Царевич у окна, спрятал лицо в ладонях и просидел так до самого рассвета.</p><p>А утром уже и гонец у порога: Царь во дворец зовет.</p><p>Гарри на Царевича взглянул холодно, спросил тихо:</p><p>– Опять шкурку скинешь, девицей притворишься?</p><p>Царевич ему хмуро в ответ молвит:</p><p>– Уж не терпится ее увидеть, добрый молодец? Али влюбился в девицу с первого взгляда? Не пошел бы ты к черту? Так пойду.</p><p>И, тихо-тихо, как будто носу своему говорит:</p><p>– Все равно на мне проклятье лежит: мантию снять только с заходом солнца могу. Вот погоди, женишься, сменю обличье на то, какое сердцу твоему любо. А пока таким терпи, герой.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся в ответ на эти слова.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Во дворце их встречали улыбками радостными да поклонами низкими: Царская воля на то была. Уж на что Царь доволен и счастлив: все утро с фестралами в загоне провозился и теперь восседал на царском троне – весь в навозе, борода торчит возбужденно… Поклонились ему Гарри и Царевич, встали рядом с другими гостями – Седрик Луну за руку держит и в глаза ей нежно заглядывает, Дадли с соплохвостом обнимается, Тревор у Невилла на макушке сидит и квакает громко. Все довольны, все счастливы были, только советник беспокоился, на ухо Царю все шептал что-то, а Царь отмахивался.</p><p>– Я все решил! – сказал. – Наследника выбрал и это самое…невестку, да. Щедрую такую, домовитую, красивую… Гарри, слышь, а где твоя невеста?</p><p>– Вот же она, – отвечал ему Гарри и Царевича за руку держал крепко. А Царевич притворялся, что разговор этот ему неинтересен, и не о нем это говорят – разглядывал потолок, ножкой шаркал.</p><p>– Два в одном! – вскричал Дадли. – Так нечестно! Почему у Гарри две невесты, когда у всех по одной? Нечестно, нечестно!</p><p>– Ну, тише, тише. Ладно, енто не беда. Гарри, вы с этим вот все мои задания выполнили, так шо ты теперь наследник, будешь во дворце жить, а с девчухой венчаться будете сегодня же.</p><p>– Нет, спасибо! – громко заявил Гарри, и все на него уставились. Гарри от такого внимания до макушки покраснел, а все ж на своем твердо стоял. – Не буду я с ней венчаться, я ж ее не знаю даже, да и люблю я другого человека.</p><p>– Эт кого же? – прищурился подозрительно Царь, притягивая к себе поближе советника. Седрик нахмурился и закрыл собой Луну, а Дадли показал Гарри кулак, крепче к себе прижав соплохвоста, словно и не слыхал, что о человеке речь идет.</p><p>– Его вон, – честно признался Гарри, мотнув головой в сторону Царевича-лягушевича. И тут же оказался к стенке прижат, а Царевич над ним навис, хищно носом в лицо тыча.</p><p>– Ты что творишь? – прошипел Царевич. – Смеяться вздумал? Думаешь, это смешно, добрый молодец? Или ты башкой своей тупой не думаешь, а глупости болтаешь, потому что генотип обязывает?!</p><p>Что ответить на такие слова, Гарри не знал даже, да и не понял половины, а другую половину пропустил, вытирая капельки слюны со своего лица. Только повторил упрямо:</p><p>– Люблю я тебя, Царевич. Всем своим молодецким сердцем люблю, так и знай!</p><p>Растерялся Царевич-лягушевич: таких слов ему никто никогда не говорил, да и не смел он надеяться раньше, что услышит подобное. Замолчал, не шипел больше, не плевался, только беспомощно глядел в глаза Гарри, в честные, зеленые глаза, надеясь отыскать там правду.</p><p>И лицо его лягушачье, некрасивое показалось Гарри милей всякого другого, и губы тонкие захотелось приласкать, отогреть поцелуем, и глаза злые, черные – сделать добрыми и сияющими, а длинный коршунов нос напомнил Гарри о том, что в народе про мужиков носатых говорят.</p><p>Скоро сказка сказывается, да нескоро дело делается, и нескоро Гарри думает – казалось, вечность прошла, прежде чем поцеловал, наконец, герой наш Лягушевича, крепко уста ему запечатал поцелуем своим. Царевич весь задрожал да прильнул к своему любимому, руками его обхватил цепко, будто боялся, что отнимут.</p><p>И хотя удивились многие любви такой, не промолвили ни слова против, потому как любовь – она всякая бывает.</p><p>И куда бы стрела ни упала, куда бы сердце не повело, смелый да глупый не глядя последует и, может, в овраг свалится, а, может, счастье найдет. А умный так и останется у развилки с камнем думать да выбирать, что правильно, что опасно.</p><p>Так и молвил советник, глядя на двух счастливых людей, а потом обвел взором весь царский зал – всюду совет да любовь царит, всюду благодать. Царь уж на что счастливый, рукой махнул: «Свадьбу празднуем, девица – не девица, а женить наследника надо все равно!». Тут же и разрешение не глядя подписал, на браки на всякие, разные, запрещенные прежним злым Царем, лысым и красноглазым гомофобом.</p><p>Все давай плясать, песни петь, как в фильмах индийских. Столы накрыли, пир горой закатили, и я там был, мед-пиво пил, по усам текло…</p><p>А, нет, не все еще! Какое ж счастье в середине сказки?</p><p>Выступила вперед женщина толстая, кашляющая, и была она царской придворной, что законами всякими ведала, указы Царские хранила. И сказала женщина вредно и тоненько:</p><p>– Кхе-кхе! Как же так, государь-батюшка! Или слово твое не закон больше? Разве не сказал ты, что тот наследником твоим сможет стать, чей избранник все задания выполнит?</p><p>Согласился Царь, ведь действительно говорил что-то подобное.</p><p>– Тогда отчего же они, – пальцем толстым с розовым ногтем указала на Гарри с Царевичем, – радуются, коли слова твоего ослушались? Разве ж Царевич-лягушевич рубашку шил, разве он хлеб пек, разве он на пиру блистал? Нет, то Царевишна была, ей и быть невесткой твоей.</p><p>Подумав, добавила злая женщина:</p><p>– Да и она сама не делала ничего, всю семью свою к делу приспособила, они за нее работу и выполнили.</p><p>Делать нечего, вельможа правду сказала.</p><p>Царь забеспокоился, на троне своем заерзал, как дитя малое, к советнику обратился:</p><p>– А чо ж теперь?..</p><p>– Пускай Царевич тогда заново все задания твои выполнит, пусть рубашку сошьет да хлеб испечет, на пиру появится, тогда и свадьбу сыграем, – подсказал советник, а вельможа захихикала да закашляла.</p><p>– Кхе-хе-хе! А если не выполнит он указа Царского, никакой свадьбы не будет!</p><p>Вообще, она не злая женщина была, только больно несчастная: когда-то и к ней стрела летела, да запуталась в камышах в высоких, одинокой оставила.</p><p>Вернулись домой Гарри с Царевичем, друг на друга не смотрят, смущаются. У Гарри щеки алеют, Царевич губы кусает. Наступил вечер, сел Царевич у окна, давай нитку в иголку вдевать. Гарри на полу подле Царевича устроился, до поздней ночи ругательства тихие слушал, как музыку сладкую, к ноге тощей прижимался щекой, гладил по коленке, целовал пальцы исколотые, саднящие. Потом уснул. А Лягушевич сопел, щурился, губы кривил презрительно: до чего стыдно ему было, что работа не спорится, а еще – что слишком отчаянно он старается, и каждый сразу поймет, как сильно ему Гарри нужен. Страшно было Царевичу, что не выйдет у него ничего, а еще – что Гарри, беззаботный человек, день любит, день дружит, а наутро не захочет Царевича замуж звать.</p><p>Больно было Царевичу, и кровь его алая капала на белое полотно парашютное, из коего рубашка шилась, и каждая капля рубином становилась, сверкающим, чистым.</p><p>Шил Царевич всю ночь и, когда очень уж стыдно, страшно и больно ему становилось, шептал себе: «Утро вечера мудренее», гладил Гарри по макушке лохматой, а после вновь за иголку брался.</p><p>К утру рубашка была готова, и была она вполне симпатичная.</p><p>А следующим вечером стал Царевич хлеб печь. Гарри под ногами мешался, советы давал, кулинарным мастерством хвастал, а Царевич вспоминал черствый хлеб, который Гарри Царю испек, и губы поджимал. Язвил, огрызался, а после в Гарри скалкой дубовой запустил – Гарри на кухне не появлялся больше.</p><p>А Царевич готовил, и тесто липло к пальцам, мука оседала на волосах, печь раскаленная жаром обдавала, а каждый новый хлеб пуще прежнего был черен и горек, как и сам Лягушевич. Понял тогда Царевич, что хлеб у Гарри был слаще слова ласкового, мягче поцелуя утреннего, да поздно было – Гарри обиделся и спать ушел. А Царевич на кухне кружил, как в танце: то помешает, то сахара насыплет, то соли, то противнем загромыхает. А руки усталые не слушаются, мука в ноздри забивается, слезы горькие глаза застилают – неужто все, неужто испугал Царевич Гарри своим нравом мерзким? Зачем кричал, зачем скалкой швырялся, разве так уж сложно было помощь чужую принять хоть разок? Теперь поздно, поздно, с рассветом ясно будет, что хлеб не вышел, что сгорел, что сырой, что упал на пол и был раздавлен пяткой.</p><p>В очередной раз Царевич вытащил противень, обжегся, смел все со стола – грохот, шум, пыль, гарь! Крик, слезы. Не получается ничего.</p><p>Поднял глаза Царевич, а Гарри в дверях стоит. Разбудил.</p><p>И поглядели они друг на друга, в глаза самые, и застыли так, и каждый что-то свое понял, в чужих глазах прочитав. А после мучительно долгой паузы молвил Гарри:</p><p>– Пять утра. Пять утра, чтоб тебя! Можно потише!</p><p>Встал рядом с Царевичем, забрал у него пачку муки и скалку, от греха подальше, оглядел деловито свалку продуктовую.</p><p>– Так, с чего начнем?</p><p>И добавил негромко, ласково:</p><p>– Уже почти утро. А оно мудренее.</p><p>И вскоре хлеб был готов, и хоть он жестковат, да пригорел с одного бока, но Царю понравилось, он даже растроган был:</p><p>– Я тоже такие вота кексы делаю, когда дел царских не шибко много.</p><p>Осталось лишь последнее задание.</p><p>Оно-то Царевича-лягушевича нервничать заставило сильнее всех других.</p><p>– Ненавижу общественные мероприятия, – ворчал он, пока Гарри смокинг гладил.</p><p>– Развлекать толпу бездельников и тупиц! – сокрушался он, пока Гарри галстук повязывал.</p><p>– Такая бессмысленная трата времени! – сетовал он, пока Гарри ботинки чистил.</p><p>– Не умею я с людьми общаться, – оправдывался он, пока Гарри волосы пригладить пытался.</p><p>– Все надо мной смеяться будут, – пробормотал он, когда Гарри был уже у порога. – Знаешь, ты иди, а я… я попозже… я потом подойду.</p><p>И, в ответ на укоряющий взгляд зеленых глаз:</p><p>– Я не собираюсь перед тобой оправдываться! Ступай, добрый молодец, веселись во дворце царском, а я тут посижу.</p><p>Ушел Гарри, а Царевич закручинился, как подумает, что снова во дворец идти, аж дурно ему становится. «Не создан я для этого общества», – думает. – «И никогда не стану одним из них». А коли Гарри наследником Царь наречет, во дворце жить придется, а там и балы, и приемы, и пиры, и гости заморские, и походы военные… а разве ж будет такой лягушевич, как он, достойным партнером для Гарри, для наследника царского, для красавца зеленоглазого, славного, светлоликого?</p><p>Вышел Царевич из дома потихоньку, да к лесу к темному пошел. Далеко шел, за холмы, за болота, меж деревьев ступал тихо, как зверь лесной, и луна освещала его фигуру согбенную. Вышел он на поляну свою, где, устроившись на камне, судьбу ждал когда-то. Усмехнулся горько несчастный Царевич, сел, в небо темное уставился… «Здесь и есть мое место, вдали от людских глаз, в чаще лесной».</p><p>Да только неспокойно на душе у него, тоскливо, душно. Глаза опустил Царевич и вдруг улыбнулся. У ног его, в траве высокой, лежала стрела.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Гарри истомился весь на празднике. Глядеть, как другие веселятся, если на сердце тяжело – ох как невесело. Уж его и утешали, и расспрашивали – Гарри только отворачивался и на двери глядел в надежде, что они распахнутся, впуская Царевича. Но время шло, и вот уже музыканты начали ноты путать, перепив медовухи, и Царь принялся зевать, и советник руками развел, признав – на этот случай у него совета нет.</p><p>Тут Седрик ступил вперед, Луну за руку ведет. Обратился он к Царю с просьбой задушевной:</p><p>– Позволь жениться, добрый государь! Пусть я не наследник, пусть в конкурсе проиграл, а хочу взять в жены Лунушку свою, любим мы друг друга.</p><p>Ох и обрадовался Царь, в ладоши захлопал.</p><p>– Свадьба, свадьба! – закричал. – Сейчас и сыграем!</p><p>Тут вперед вышел Дадли, соплохвоста своего целует, да просит Царя:</p><p>– Я тоже хочу, что я, хуже Седрика? Мы тоже любим, верно, Соплик?</p><p>И снова Царь захлопал, и снова стал требовать немедленно свадьбу играть.</p><p>Все посмотрели на Невилла, но тот покраснел отчаянно и головой помотал:</p><p>– Мы еще не готовы, – смущенно шепнул он, целуя Тревора в щечку. – Нам нужно больше времени.</p><p>– А где же твой жених? – засмеялся тут Дадли. – Что, бросил тебя? Или в лес ушел квакать? Ну, где же он?</p><p>Гарри обидно стало, да только ответить нечего – только рот открыл, да и замер.</p><p>Тут дверь распахнулась, и музыка стихла, повинуясь яростному темному взгляду. Все расступились, пропуская Царевича – а это был именно он! Шагал четко, как на военном параде, и мантия черная, неказистая, вдруг эффектной показалась всем – так за спиной его развивалась красиво. Царевич строго всех оглядел, словно решал, казнить или миловать. Бровь черную выгнул, и тут же все по струнке вытянулись, боясь разгневать сурового мужчину. А Гарри знай себе, улыбается, будто ему строгость вся эта нипочем.</p><p>Лягушевич подошел к нему, встал рядышком да шепнул тихо:</p><p>– Ну, как я их?</p><p>А после щелкнул пальцами, и в двери открытые впрыгнули-влетели-вползли небывалые существа, зверюшки диковинные, которые Царевича до замка довезли.</p><p>– Царю в подарок, – сухо молвил Царевич-лягушевич, и Царь даже завопил от восторга, и Луна завопила тоже:</p><p>– Это же нарглы! А все думали, они вымерли!</p><p>– Я им вымру, – с угрозой сказал Царевич. Тут же, чтобы разделаться с неизбежным и неприятным, махнул Царевич левой рукой – все аптечки в королевстве наполнились лекарствами знатными, эффективными да горькими, ужас просто! Махнул правой рукой – окно большое, витражное, разбилось на тысячу кусочков, со свистом влетела в него стрела и воткнулась придворной вредной в прическу. Она завопила истошно, руками древко стрелы ощупывая, а потом услышала где-то вдалеке топот и ржание, и улыбка расцвета на ее тонких розовых губах.</p><p>– Выполнено, выполнено! Все три условия! – торопливо сказала она, вылезая в окно навстречу своей любви.</p><p>Тут уж радости общей не было предела, хоть и старались все сильно не шуметь, лишь бы Царевича не разгневать ненароком, а Невилл и вовсе со страху под стол залез.</p><p>Но свадьбы все же сыграли, все три, а потом был пир горой.</p><p>И я там был,</p><p>Мед, пиво пил,</p><p>По усам текло,</p><p>Так что я их сбрил.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Эпилог (послесказие)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В доме темно было, только свечка горела, светом неровным кожу золотила у Гарри и Царевича. Стояли они, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, да глупости любовные друг дружке на ухо шептали.</p><p>– А что, если она снова появится, когда ты мантию снимешь? – беспокоился Гарри.</p><p>– Всякое может быть…</p><p>– И что же теперь, сексом в одежде заниматься?</p><p>Молчал Царевич на это, улыбался да краснел тихонько.</p><p>– А вот мы сейчас проверим…</p><p>Гарри был смелым да глупым, одним из тех, что напролом сквозь кусты за стрелой прут, и даже падая в овраг, на лучшее надеются. Так что пуговицы он расстегивал торопливо: одну, вторую, третью, четвертую, пятую, шестую, седьмую, восьмую, девятую, десятую, одиннадцатую, двенадцатую, тринадцатую, четырнадцатую…</p><p>Рухнула мантия на пол, ахнул Гарри, Царевич глаза закрыл, от холода задрожал – а может и не от холода.</p><p>Поцеловал его Гарри в нос длинный, в губы улыбающиеся, поцеловал его шею белую, его грудь узкую, его живот тощий, его…</p><p>Тут и сказочке конец, а кто слушал – молодец!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>